Joe Hahn
Joseph "Joe" Hahn (born March 15, 1977 in Dallas, TX), often known by his stage name Mr. Hahn, is an American turntablist and director - best known as the DJ and sampler for the band Linkin Park. Biography Personal Joseph "Joe" Hahn was born the youngest of three children (he has two elder sisters) on March 15, 1977 in Dallas, Texas, but he grew up in Glendale, California. Hahn is a second generation Korean American. Hahn graduated from Herbert Hoover High School in Glendale in 1995. He then studied at the Art Center College of Design in Pasadena but did not graduate. Hahn, along with bandmate Mike Shinoda, is responsible for most of Linkin Park's album artwork. On February 15, 2005, Hahn married Karen Benedit; the couple divorced in 2009. On October 21, 2012, Hahn married Heidi Woan, whom he had met about two years prior in 2010. Career Hahn began deejaying in high school, and he studied illustration at the Art Center College of Design in Pasadena, California. In college, he met Mike Shinoda, and joined his band Xero, which later became known as Linkin Park. Hahn and Shinoda guested in The X-Ecutioners' hit single "It's Goin' Down" that appears on the album, Built from Scratch. Hahn also guested in Shinoda's Fort Minor debut album, The Rising Tied. Hahn was called "Chairman Hahn" on the back cover of Linkin Park's first remix album Reanimation next to the songs "With You" and "Cure for the Itch". Hahn has directed several of Linkin Park's music videos, such as those for "Numb", "From the Inside", "What I've Done", "Somewhere I Belong", "Pts.Of.Athrty", "New Divide", "Bleed It Out" and "Iridescent". He has also directed videos for Story of the Year ("Anthem of Our Dying Day"), Xzibit ("Symphony in X Major"), and Alkaline Trio ("Time to Waste"). In a 2003 interview, he told MTV that film-making was his true passion, and that "doing the music was more of an extra thing". He is known to add various dramatic effects to the music videos he directs, such as, casting a snake in the video for "Iridescent". Outside of his work in music, Hahn provided special effects work on The X-Files' and the miniseries Frank Herbert's ''Dune. He also directed a short film called The Seed, and acquired the rights to produce a film adaptation of China Miéville's novel King Rat.'' Hahn directed the trailer for the video game Medal of Honor, featuring Linkin Park's first A Thousand Suns single "The Catalyst". Hahn also directed the music video for "The Catalyst", which premiered on August 26, 2010, as well as the music video for Linkin Park's "Waiting for the End" and "Burning in the Skies". On April 13, 2011, Mike Shinoda confirmed on his blog that the music video for "Iridescent" would be directed by Hahn. Hahn became the first Korean American to receive a Grammy when the band won the 2002 award for Best Hard Rock Performance. In November 2011, Hahn designed a helmet of Formula 1 driver Kamui Kobayashi. As of April 2012, Hahn directed a film adaptation of Eric Bogosian's Mall, starring and executive produced by Vincent D'Onofrio. The musical score for the album is done by Linkin Park members Hahn, Chester Bennington, Dave Farrell and Shinoda. Discography ;with Linkin Park Main article: Linkin Park Discography ;Other Appearances Hahn, Joe